Invasion of Ireland
Author's Note Venables & Wellington Entertainment are proud to announce the arrival of the Invasion of Ireland documentery. Focusing on the Spanish invasion of the Irish coast in late 1745, this book tells the tale of how Great Britain's New Golden Age begins. Note: Not all scenes in this story are real, however all scores of battles are correct. Prologue - November 1745 It was a time of peace... and chaos. The War of the French Sucession had just ended, with the new Spanish Armada, Casa di Royale, ''dominating the seas. Rumours came about that the Spaniards might see this as a good time to attack the British isles itself, in its weakend state. Eventually, these rumours reached the British Parliament. Realizing that this may be possible, a bill was passed signalling for the ''Royale Co. Navy operation. Minister of Warfare, Nathaniel Joseph Garland II was ordered to reform the Royal Navy completely. Thousands of young british men are put into service as one of the greatest british units is erected. Numerous smaller fleets are put under command of the four Sea Lords, William Sharkskull, Blake Stewart, James Goldtimbers, and Jack Stormrage. While William is stationed in the Mediterranean, James in the Caribbean, and Jack on the Ivory Coast, Vice-Admiral Stewart is posted to the Irish Coast, in Fort Essence. Chapter I - Decleration of War November 11, 1745 At around 2 o'clock in the morning, numerous members of the Spanish Court are roused from their beds and escorted to a top-secret meeting within Palacio de Clemente. Inside "Area 16", King Phillipe V Clemente sits next to his wife, Isabella V Clemente, as the remaining members of the Board of Warfare, Prime Minister Carlos La Verde Sanita, Lord Jason Brawlmartin, Grand Field Marshall Douglas Sharkidd, Grand Lord Admiral Hector Pillageparr, and Overlord Geoffrey Hexbones arrive. As the meeting begins, Area 16 is sealed off so that the meeting may be held in peace. King Clemente stands, "Members of the Board of Warfare, I assure you that you have not been called here for no reason. We are to discuss the possibility of anniahlating Great Britain once and for all. Field Marshall Sharkidd jumps in, "Your Majesty, I support this invasion as it will dearly cause the death of England, and its pitiful leaders." Clemente nods in aknowledgement. "If I may, I say this invasion is worthless. We've tried this before, haven't we? We may be powerful, but England is not very far behind us. However, if this war occurs, I hold responsibilty on you to lead us to victory," Brawlmartin says. "Nay, it would not be wise for us to risk our King in an invasion that may very well be quite dangerous. I would volunteer to lead the invasion so long as our King remains safe here. We are in a great age, why give the risk of ruining it? Meanwhile, throughout this whole conversation, Pillageparr remains silent. He had recently been given offer by England to give them Spanish secrets in return for a king's ransom in gold. "Oh how generously they would pay me for a spill of the events tonight," he thinks to himself. Suddenly, he remembers his men, "How can I leave them to die for my selfish acts? No. I will not reveal the secrets, I will not allow my men to be harmed for my greed." "Anything to say, Admiral Pilageparr?" Sanita brings him out of his daydream. "No sir, just pondering on whether or not this is a good plan to run through with." Sanita smirks, "You seem to be out of things recently, Hector. Is there anything that seems to be bothering you?" Clemente suddenly stands again, and the HCO's look to him. "Gentlemen, I have made my decision. We shall comence an attack of Ireland to start off a massive take-over of England. Sanita, you shall lead the Casa di Royale Armada. Overlord Hexbones, you shall take your men, and accompany Carlos as Second-in-Command, but first, you will take a Vanguard and sail to Ireland first, weakening the defense. Pillageparr, go with the Prime Minister when he departs." "Understood, sir!" the Board speaks in unison. "As for you, Sharkidd, I'll need you to take over command of France, as Hexbones will be busy in the coming weeks. Brawlmartin, you'll remain here, and serve as my temporary Chief Advisor." Jason and Douglas nod in responce. "Very well, meeting adjourned." As everyone leaves the meeting, and Phillipe and Isabella arrive at their chambers, Isabella looks quizically at Phillipe, "Do you think it wise to make Jason chief advisor? He's not exactly the most loyal member of the court." Phillipe sighs, "I know, but he's experianced in the fields, and I need someone like him at my side to make sure this runs smoothly. Goodnight, my dear." Isabella nods goodnight, and they retreat to their individual rooms. November 12, 1746 In the morning, the declaration of war is sent to the British Parliament. It reads as follows; On this day, the 11th of November, of the year 1746, I, King Phillipe V Clemente of Spain and France, officially authorize the invasion of Ireland as requested by the people of The Spanish Republic. Let this be our first move in bringing down the tyranny that oppresses the people of The British Empire Let it be known that as of now, Britain stands alone in this great war. I officially declare that this coming friday, November 16th, will be the day where Britain must make a stand if it wishes to maintain control of Ireland. Should the British emerge victorious, I will be willing to return the English Channel to King George II. I will also be willing to sign a 2 week long armistice. Should the British forfit this battle, Ireland will voluntarily become apart of The Spanish Republic. Should the Spanish emerge victorious, obviously, they will from here on out control Ireland until Britain should choose to act in defense. I bid all members of The Spanish military good luck in preparing for our conquest of Ireland scheduled for this friday. Viva La Espana! King Phillipe V Clemente of Spain & France '' Andrew Mallace immedietly has the declaration run to the Prime Minister's Office. There, it is thoroughly examined by Garland and his subordinate Sea Lords, as well as Prime Minister Goldtimbers. As a vote is passed in Parliament, the declaration is answered by retaliating with Garland being ordered to be posted in Ireland by the 15th. Chapter II - Invasion of the Irish Coast November 16, 1745 ''As we find ourselves on the dawn of November 16, Vice-Admiral Blake Stewart looks over at the English Channel, from the towers of Fort Essence. '' Blake Stewart was a man of middle class heiritage. He was also a man who grew up with sharp wits. He looks over the channel with a hopeful look. He'd been up all night guarding, against the advice of his subordinates. He knew he had to be ready for the squeduled invasion that Spain had given them. Why hadn't Garland arrived already? Why had Spain revealed the date they planned to attack? How large was the Spanish force? All these questions blasted in his head as a sudden voice was heard behind him. "Yo'u won't be read'y to lead us if ya keep this up," his second-in-command, Commodore Samuel Seavane comes up from behind. "Sir, Viceroy Bluehawk has' sent out tha EITC Third Division from Dublin. They'll be herr'e by noon," Seavane reports. "Very good, and of Minister Garland?" Blake asks quizically. "No' werd on tha matter, sir," Seavane says profoundly. "Alright, ready the fleet for immediate withdraw," Blake orders. Samuel salutes and leaves. Suddenly, in through the fog, a mast appears. Blake is sure he is just imagining it, when a lookout shouts, "Ships ahead!". Blake braces himself just as a cannon barrage hits Fort Essence. "Prepare the men for immediate combat! Get my ship out into the water," Blake orders as he rushes to board his ship, the HMS Erasmus. A platoon of marines assemble just as Blake arrives. "Men, with me!" he orders swiftly. As the troope hurries to board, sailors get in their positions, and the cannons are opened. "Have Seavane remain in command of the base." Blake turns to the sea. He can just make out the form of at least 9 ships, a small number compared to the Armada he was expecting. "Members of the Royale Co. Navy! Today, we fight for something more then the likes of King George, today, we fight for our home! Defend it!" Aboard the Spanish flagship, the ''La Santa Catalina, Overlord Geoffrey Hexbones stood at the helm. As the HMS Pond opens fire on a Spanish warship, sinking it, the Catalina veers off course and takes down the Pond with ease. The Erasmus is soon followed by Menelaus, Nestor, and Ajax. Forming into position, the British Fleet pounds the Spanish Vanguard, sinking both the Paxat San Esteban and the La Regazona in the process. Hexbones signals the remaining ships; the Pinaza Magdelana, the Santa Maria de la Rosa, the Neustra Senora del Barrio, the La Consepcion, and the Sao Bernardo to flank the British. As the Bernardo arrives first, it takes the Nestor full on, as the ships are tangled a fierce fight ensues aboard. Sea Lord Ponce de Leon of the Spanish Fleet swings aboard the Nestor with his crew bringing apart the ship, as Captain Attacker of the Nestor strugles to defend. Stewart signals the Ajax to deal as much damage as possible to the Spanish fleet. Commander Ben Hullmartin obliges, and prepares both sides of his ship. As the Magdelana comes about, Hullmartin gives the signal, and all guns are fired directly on it. Meanwhile, Hexbones advances on the Erasmus. When the Menelaus gets in her way, the Catalina shoots her down without a second thought. Stewarts ship sinks the Consepcion, just as the Barrio comes up on its left side. "Guns to port!" Blake yells over the chaos. As the Catalina reaches the Erasmus, all hope for the British seems to be lost, until out of the a mist, another ship emerges. The HMS Achilles, under the command of Minister Garland, begins fire on the Barrio. As the Spanish captain strugles to get his ship in position, Garland takes down its mast, sinking the Neustra Senora del Barrio. Overlord Hexbones signals the retreat, falling back with only the Catalina, Rosa, and Bernardo. The British however, have emerged victorious, but at a heavy cost. Most of Blake's fleet lay in ruin, with only the Erasmus, and Ajax surviving. The crew of the Nestor escape aboard the Ajax as their ship sinks bellow the waves. The entire fleet returns to Fort Essence, where Minister Garland will prepare them for the coming days. November 17, 1745 Nathaniel Garland had arrived in the nick of time. Following soon after him, Prime Minister Johnathan Goldtimbers arrives aboard the HMS Alexander. He is followed by a large fleet consisting of the HMS Hades, HMS Grendel, HMS Summer, HMS Salamis, HMS Priam, ''and the ''HMS Thetis. '' In the afternoon of the next day, ships are seen in the horizon. At the front of the Casa di Royale, sails the ''La Santa Catalina ''and the ''San Martino. The Achilles sails ahead to a small island by the name of Isla de la Plata where the Spanish set up base. Disembarking the Achilles, Garland, Goldtimbers, and Stewart are met with a welcoming party consisting of Prime Minister Carlos La Verde Sanita, Overlord Geoffrey Hexbones, and Grand Lord Admiral Hector Pillageparr. As the two factions meet, the terms of battle are set, and the British return to Fort Essence. The Pride of the Fleet, the Alexander sails our with the Achilles at its side, as the remaining ships of the Royale Co. Navy follow. On the Spanish isle, Sanita gives the order to have the Casa di Royale prepare its ships. The La Maria Juan, La Manuela, San Felipe y Santiago, La Trinidad Bogitar, Paxat El Espiritu Santo, Urca Doncella, La Girona, El Gato, Neustro Senora de Guadaloupe, Santa Maria de la Rosa, Sao Bernardo, ''and the ''Santo Andres form out in position behind the La Santa Catalina. Prime Minister Sanita takes his personal yacht, the San Martino, out as well, and positions it next to the fleet. Garland gives the order, and Fort Essence sends a barrage of cannonfire upon the Spanish. While the Spaniards are recovering, the Achilles leads the British in a massive attack. The HMS Summer is the first to go, as the Catalina swiftly sinks it before sending another barrage into the British fleet. The Erasmus engages in battle with the La Maria Juan, as the Alexander sinks both the La Manuela and the Urca Doncella at the same time. Suddenly, a loud crash is heard. As the British look up, they see the Hades smash right into the Catalina, wrecking its hull. As the Santo Andres shoots down the Hades, and heaves the Catalina back to Isla de la Plata, Hexbones boards the Guadaloupe, where he takes command of the fleet. After hours of both Spanish and British ships being scrapped, the British Navy retreats back to Fort Essence. Although the Spanish have won this battle, it costs them heavily. Within the Spanish Fleet, only the Rosa, Bernardo, Andres, Martino, Santiago, and Guadaloupe remain. The Catalina hasn't sunk, but it's too heavily damaged to be used in the current week. Hexbones takes command of Guadaloupe, from which he will now lead the Casa di Royale. As for the Royale Co. Navy, only the Thetis, Priam, Salamis, Erasmus, Alexander, and Achilles remain. The Grendel was destroyed when it sunk the El Gato and was rammed into by the ship which was on fire, the fire spread, and the Grendel sunk beneath the waves. As for the Ajax, it was heading straight to the San Martino, when the Guadaloupe sent a broadside right into it. November 19, 1745 Both nations respective fleets had been reduced to six ships. Spain took note of this, and planned a daring move. Sending for reinforcements, Sanita also had a plan to criple the British. The Neustra Senora de Guadaloupe is prepares its guns for a quick strike. Sanita boards the San Martino and sets sail for Fort Essence itself. The Guadaloupe along with the Santa Maria de la Rosa under the command of Sea Lord Jack Redsilver, the Sao Bernardo under Sea Lord Ponce de Leon, the Santo Andres under Sea Lord George Sailward, and the San Felipe y Santiago under the command of Grand Lord Admiral Hector Pillageparr fall out behind the Guadaloupe which is under temporary command of Pango Morgan. The San Martino sails ahead to Fort Essence, carrying both Sanita, Hexbones, and the Spanish Marines under Colonal James Bladebones. As the Martino docks at Fort Essence, the bell towers chime in alarm as marines are rushed to their posts. The EITC Third Division marches up proudly to the gates as first line of defense. General Nathaniel Huntington stands next to Prime Minister Goldtimbers as Minister Garland orders the gates be opened. Garland marches out along with the First Platoon of the Third Division, under Colonel Tyler Wellington. "Form march sequence A!" Wellington shouts to the Marines. The soldiers form up in 3-man rows, with Wellington and his second-in-command, Lt. Colonel Eric Hullbatten on the sides of Garland. Overlord Geoffrey Hexbones charges up the ramparts with the Spanish marines. Colonal Bladebones signals full attack. Towards the rear end of the marines, Sanita rides on his horse. Staying in formation, First Platoon takes down the marines, and begins to form a line. Hexbones and his men attempt to flank the well trained EITC division. As the marines unlucky to be on the flanking groups are pushed off the ramparts and into the water far below, the line is finally broken through. Jumping on top of the marines, Hexbones quickly dispatches them before moving on Garland. Before he can, Hullbatten steps in the way and saves the Minister. As Hullbatten falls to the ground, bleeding from being stabbed, Wellington pushes Hexbones back into the Spanish marines. Garland signals for retreat, and the remainder of First Platoon flees to the gates of Fort Essence. Huntington and the Third Division hold the gates closed, as Garland prepares a barriacade. Lt. Colonel Richard Venables and the 74th, 95th, 23rd, and 41st regiments are put into positions. Suddenly, the huge walls of are crushed down by barrages of cannon fire. Huntington and his marines lead the British regiments into battle. Meanwhile, Hexbones continues chopping down british soldiers until he breaks through the line. Colonel Wellington attempts to form another line. As a few Division marines form up, Tyler leads them directly into the flank of the Spanish marines. The first to fall is Colonal Bladebones himself, as Wellington slashes his back, he falls on the ground in pain. Sanita suddenly rides up spearing Corporal Jeffrey Ironbones through the chest. Wellington grabs his cutlass and attacks the Spanish Prime minister. As all hope for the defenders seems lost, the Third Division Cavaliers, led by Captain Ishmael Venables rides up from the stables. Private Lawrence Ironrage slams into Sanita, knocking him from his horse, before being impaled by Hexbones. The Spanish Marines become overwhelmed by the Cavaliers, until the Sao Berndardo ports and a fresh unit of the Spanish Marines marches up, led by Sea Lord Ponce de Leon. "Retreat!" Huntington shouts to the defense regiments. The remaining soldiers of Britain fall back, to the town & barracks. Up at the Keep, Garland turns to Goldtimbers, "Sir, we should begin burning the documents." Johnny looks at the battlefield before turning and giving the order. Back at the barracks, Huntington prepares the final defense. As the Spaniards break through, there's no stopping them as they switfly deal with the marines stationed at their posts. Sanita and Ponce de Leon lead the Spanish Marines up towards the keep, while Hexbones continues cutting down British soldiers. By the time the Spanish reach the keep, the British Special Forces are already waiting for them. Garland leads a full charge towards the Spaniards. Johnny Goldtimbers whips out his sword and begins to duel with Sanita, as the Spanish marines engage the Special Forces. William Garland, the son of Nathaniel, slits Ponce's throat, and the Sea Lord falls to the floor. "In to the keep!" Sanita shouts. The Spaniards finally make their way into the keep. The Special Forces are cornered into the keep, when Sanita arrives. The Special Forces nearly fly out of the Keep as they are pushed by the Spanish Marines. "All hands to the boats!" Garland yells over the ruckus. The Erasmus leads the Priam and Salamis away with most of the men, as Garland orders the Achilles to tail the Alexander. The Thetis remains next to the Alexander to guard it. The Neustra Senora de Guadaloupe opens fire on the Alexander, before being returned with a barrage of fire. Within twenty minutes, the Guadaloupe is burning on the sea, after Lord Garland took the helm of the Alexander. The Alexander flees towards the remainder of Royale Co. Navy, as the Achilles, now under command of Garland again, goes into the mist with the Thetis. Chapter III - Rally of the Royale Co. Navy November 20, 1745 In the morning of November 20, the HMS Thetis ports on Isla de la Plata, the Spanish base. Commander Jason Blademorgan leads his marines in a strike on the island, under command of Lord Nathaniel Garland. As the Spanish marines wake up, they spot the British Marines burning the Artillery Center. Sanita is roused from his sleep by the noise, and rushes to take command of the situation. As Hexbones is still missing from the events of the previous night, Sanita is left to get control himself. Pillageparr rushes with his Spanish Elite Marine Platoon, to no avail. As Blademorgan's musket men fire upon the incoming Elite Platoon, Garland and a few Dragoons charge in from the right. The Spanish Elite Platoon is literally ripped to shreds as the British Dragoons finish them off. The Dragoons begin charging towards the tents, but are abrubtly halted by the Spanish Marines who wait for them next to Sanita. Garland, and two surviving Dragoons race back to the British line. One is shot off his horse, while the other arrives safely, before being shot by a Spanish marksman. On the sea, the Thetis is being torn apart by the Santo Andres, under command of Sea Lord George Sailward. After nearly an hour of hand-to-hand combat, the Achilles appears on the horizon. It swiftly shoots down the Santo Andres, before porting quickly. As the British Marines retreat towards the waiting boat, the Spanish Marines give pursuit. Eventually, Commander Blademorgan is shot in the chest, while covering Lord Garland. As the HMS Achilles ''begins sailing away, the ''Santa Maria de la Rosa gives pursuit. The Sao Bernardo picks up Sea Lord Sailward, who takes over command. As the Rosa gets closer to the Achilles, it can't seem to catch up. The Achilles escapes with Redsilver falling behind. Sanita returns to his burnt office to speak with his commanding officers. "Gentlemen, this is unacceptable," Sanita growls, "How could we let them almost destroy our base!" Pillageparr looks down in despair. "Admiral, we must revert to our best choice. I want you to prepare the San Felipe y Santiago for immediate attack. Same for all of you. Sailward, prepare the Sao Bernardo, Redsilver make sure the Santa Maria de la Rosa ''is capable as well." The Spanish officers salute and begin to leave, before Sanita stops them. "Have the ''Santa Catalina in appropriate shape as well. If Hexbones is found, he will take command, for now, his first officer, Pango Morgan, will remain in charge of repairs. "Yes sir," the Spaniards say in unision. November 21, 1745 The war has reached its full extent. Within the Royale Co. Navy, the Achilles takes command of the crumbling fleet. With the Alexander at its disposal, the Brit's still have a chance. Along with these two come the Erasmus, Priam, and the Salamis, under command of Blake Stewart, Charles Salisbury, and Nathaniel Huntington, respectively. '' "Sir, the Priam has signaled land," Colonel Tyler Wellington stands at attention behind General Huntington aboard the ''HMS Salamis. "Very good, prepare the remainder of Third Division," Huntington says, glancing at Wellington. "Right away sir!" Wellington salutes before leaving. Onboard the Erasmus, Seavane reports to Stewart announcing land. The Sea Lord stands up, and orders Royale Co. Navy into formation. The remainder of the fleet slowly strolls into Dublin, Ireland. The massive HMS Alexander rolls into the port after the other ships. Prime Minister Johnathan Goldtimbers exits the ramparts to be met by Viceroy Jack Bluehawk. "Greetings, Prime Minister. The Sea Lord and his assosiates have already gathered at the Dublin Naval Centre. Bluehawk accompanies Goldtimbers to the Centre. When they arrive, the Naval commanders stand in attention. "Prime Minister Goldtimbers, sir!" Wellington salutes, along with the rest of the Naval officers. Vice-Admiral Stewart steps foward, "Sir, we've recieved word that the HMS Achilles is on her way. Lord Garland hosted a strike on Isla de la Plata yesterday morning with the Thetis and Commander Blademorgan. Both Blademorgan and the Thetis were lost in the attack, but it gave a devastating blow to Casa di Royale." Goldtimbers nods in acknowledgement, then says in a raspy voice, "How soon will we be able to mobilize the Royale Co. Navy from Dublin? No doubt the Spanish have already set up camp on the Southern shores." Stewart says again, "Within a couple hours, sir. We've already arranged for new troops to be sent in from up North," Blake says with certainty. "Admiral Charles, get the Priam out on the waters, we need you to sail down the coast and set up an outpost for us to work out of," Goldtimbers orders. "Right away," the Admiral leaves with his officers. "Nathaniel, have the EITC Third Division ready itself, without Garland and his Special Forces, the Division is now our most valuable asset, and elite unit," Johnny addresses General Huntington. "Yes sir, Wellington, you have your orders," Huntington says to his Colonel. "I'm on it, sir. First Platoon will be ready within the hour, and I'll be on the rest of the Division soon after. "All hands to the deck! Make ready!" Admiral Salisbury shouts from the Quarterdeck. "Mr. Bluehound, report to the Artillery deck, and make sure everything is in line. The HMS Priam makes its way down the coast of Ireland. Farther behind it, sails the ''HMS Salamis. ''Onboard, the leaders of the EITC Third Division establish their plans. Colonel Jonathan Warsmythe, Colonel Ryan Blademonk, and Colonel Tyler Wellington all consult General Nathaniel Huntington on their plan. Colonel Wellington calls to General Huntington again in the afternoon, "Sir, the Priam has set up camp in Wexford. However, we're close to Fort Anne in Wicklow which has promised two ships,sir." General Huntington ponders the order then replies, "Have us port at Fort Anne. We'll pick up the rest of the fleet and head to the outpost at Wexford." Tyler saultes, "Yes sir!". Meanwhile in Cork, Overlord Hexbones has been found, he marches the men into the village where they began quartering themselves in the citizens homes. After Cork is captured by Hexbones, Sea Lords Sailward & Redsilver march the remaining Marines to Cork. Later, Sanita arrives. Pillageparr docks the Casa di Royale in Fort Essence and reamains there until he will be called upon. The First battle on land will occur the next morning. November 22, 1745 ~More to be added~